Joey Green
Joey Green is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Joey is the firstborn son to Amanda Trudeau and Lucas Green, making him the direct nephew of Andy Trudeau, Amanda's brother. He has a little sister called Sabrina Green who's working as a special agent for the NSA. Personality Joey is very hard to decipher. He has a very serious attitude which sometimes is mistaken for bitter, cold and rudeness. Children tend to avoid him because he actually never shows them any affection. Since his fiancee has been kidnapped he finds it hard to trust everyone. However, once he warms up to someone Joey is a loving and caring guy who loves to joke but if someone bugs him he gets back to being serious, and sometimes a little bit too serious. History Joey has always shown interest in his uncle's work even though he had never met him personally. When he kept asking his mother how he died and his mother told him it was a work accident, Joey got curious about how Andy had died. It might sound a little creepy but Joey always thought he must have inheritated that curiosity from his uncle. As Amanda always said, Joey reminded her of Andy and Joey had a lot of personality traits like his uncle. Joey made it his mission to go through his uncle's old stuff to reveal the real cause of the fatal accident and found Andy's original reports about the Halliwells. It had suprisingly a lot of information about the Manor and specially Prue Halliwell. Along with the reports was a diary Andy had kept and from there Joey learnt his uncle's affection to the Halliwells, specially for the oldest sister. However, when things started to get interesting Andy had stopped writing. Frustrated about that and now even more motivated to find out the truth, Joey had found his dream job - becoming a Detective just like his uncle. During his late teen years he attempted Police Academy and met his now fiancee Katrina Walker. After completing the Police Academy, Joey applied for the San Francisco Police Department and got accepted. He found that Darryl Morris was now a Sergeant. But it didn't help Joey in any way, on the contrary, Darryl wouldn't give out any information about Andy or the Halliwells. Katrina had always been honest with Joey, so she didn't keep him for long from her wiccan heritage and introduced Joey to the magical world. He was a little skeptic at first but since he loved her so much he accepted her for who and what she was and had no further problem with that, even if he didn't like magic. He also soon found out, with Katrina's magic help, that his uncle was dead due to magic and has cursed it since that day. However, when Katrina was kidnapped by demons Joey had to turn to magic and go after the Halliwells he had heard so much about by his fiancee to ask them for their help. But since he didn't trust them for what had happened to his uncle, Joey needed a slow approach and see if they were worth trusting since Katrina had shared her secret with him. One that would involve her sister Katherine aswell. Things were going fine until Joey was assigned to Caden Finch as his partner, who seemed to want to keep Joey as far away as possible from the Halliwells. Love & Romances 'Katrina Walker' Katrina is Joey's one and only true love and he had already proposed to her before she was kidnapped by demons. She's a very powerful witch with a dark past she trusted only to Joey. They met in a karaoke bar where Katrina had caught Joey's attention the very moment he heard her sing. He didn't let go until she agreed for him to buy her a drink and go out with him. They'd eventually end up dating and about to get married. Series Season 01 Joey is a real pain in the ass to the Halliwells in season 01. He follows them nonstop around and basically is obssessed to find out their secret and see if he can trust them so he can ask them for help. He tries to find any leads to the Halliwells in every single case he is assigned to, even if there aren't any. At one point though his memory gets wiped by one of Prue's spells and he seems to have completley forgotten about the Halliwells. The spell will eventually backfire on the Halliwells and they are forced to tell Joey the truth about themselves and that's when they also learn the truth about Joey. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 01